


Klave - Into the Future

by Idontcare1835



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, M/M, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontcare1835/pseuds/Idontcare1835
Summary: During the time that Klaus was in the past with Dave.Dave somehow (he didn't try) managed to convince Klaus to take him to the future,
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

\--3rd P.O.V.--

Klaus trails off into silence as he waits for Dave to speak. He had just finished telling Dave everything, and I mean _everything._ Klaus couldn't stop his legs shaking or his fingers twitching nervously as the seconds dragged on. His eyes flickered down to his lap before finally, he dragged his gaze back up to Dave.

Dave smiled warmly back at him, leaning forward and capturing Klaus' lips with his own. Klaus instantly melts into the kiss, bringing a hand to rest on Dave's cheek. Slowly, Dave breaks away; instead, he leans his forehead against Klaus'. An amused smile tugging at his lips. "I can't believe I fell in love with a time traveller," Klaus' eyes widen at Dave's words before a goofy smile adorned his face.

"I love you too," Klaus whispered, before reconnecting their lips. When they finally broke apart, the two were panting, love-sick smiles now adorning their faces. They both giggle slightly at each other before leaning back in. 

Though this time, they were interrupted by one of their fellow soldiers. The soldier, Max, faked gagged as he covered his eyes. Klaus and Dave both roll their eyes at their friends. 

"What do you want, Max?" Dave asked in exasperation, his face inches from Klaus. Max peeked through his fingers, breathing a soft sigh of relief when he sees that they're not making out anymore. 

"Captain wants to see you," Max commented. 

\---

It was the next day. The sun was setting, and the soldiers were all getting ready to go to sleep. Klaus and Dave both smirked happily at each other as they leaned back in their beds. Neither of them could keep their eyes from the other. 

Most of them ignored the couple, already used to them, a few pretended to gag. Not that the couple cared; they were too busy eyeing each other to notice anyone else. 

After everyone but them all drifted into sleep, Dave carefully got out of his bed, moving to Klaus'. Klaus wrapped his arms around his lover. "Hey," Klaus whispered, nuzzling Dave's neck. Dave smiled happily, leaning back as he arches his neck. They stay like that until way into the night, Klaus occasionally peppering Dave's neck with kisses. 

"Show me," Dave whispered, suddenly as he turns around to stare into Klaus' eyes.

"What?" Klaus whispers back.

"Show me the future, please," Dave murmurs, causing Klaus to frown slightly. "I'm serious. I want to know what it's like, see the place where you grew up, met your family,"

"Trust me, the future's shit," Klaus muttered, chuckling softly under his breath as an image of Five comes into my mind. 

"Not if you're in it," Dave whispered back. Klaus stared at Dave, searching for any sign that he didn't want this. And when he found didn't find anything of the sort, he nodded.

"Okay," Klaus whispered before he surged forward and smashed their lips together, pouring all his love into that one kiss, and trying to memorize everything about this wonderful man in front of him. Because truth be told, Klaus was scared; he was scared that if Dave went to the future with him, then Dave would stop loving him because well, no one else in the future seemed to.

"What was that for?" Dave asked curiously, a breathless smile now adorning his face. Klaus just shook his head in response before grabbing the briefcase that he had hide amongst his belongings. Dave tightened his arms that had snaked around Klaus' waist before a gust of wind filled the small tent that the couple had previously occupied.


	2. Chapter 2

\--3rd P.O.V.--

Another unnatural wind blew through a small space, this time in a bus, blowing a newspaper out of an older gentlemen's hand. As this man sits back up, his run-away newspaper clutched in his hands, his eyes widen as his gaze falls on the two men that had suddenly appeared in front of them. The older guy shook his head and went back to reading his newspaper as the two men grinned at each other.

"Welcome to the future," Klaus whispered dramatically. They both share a smile as Klaus grabs Dave's hand and pulls him off the bus and into the street beyond. Dave intertwined their hands as he looked around in wonder. The briefcase was clutched lightly in Klaus' other hand, not that it mattered.

Klaus gently pulls Dave along as they walk down the street, Klaus chuckling slightly to himself at how adorable Dave looked. "So, where would you like to go first?" Klaus asked after they had walked for around for five or so minutes.

"Hmm, how about the infamous Umbrella Academy," Dave responds, causing Klaus to groan ever so slightly. But after a few seconds, and a small kiss on the cheek, Klaus smiles and slowly leads the way.

The walk was filled with Klaus explaining almost every little thing to Dave, not that he minded. Instead, he couldn't help the goofy smile adorning his face. The couple stopped in front of the rusty gates of the Umbrella Academy. Klaus was shaking with nerves, and Dave, as if sensing how nervous Klaus was, squeezed their entwined hands and gently kissed him on the cheek.

"It'll be okay, Love," Dave whispered, and Klaus nodded slightly as he moved forward. The two search the house, looking for anyone. And when they don't find anyone, not that they searched very hard, they made their way to Klaus' bedroom. Klaus shoved the briefcase under the bed and then sat down next to Dave on said bed. 

"So, how are you finding the future?" Klaus asked as he wrapped an arm around Dave's waist. Dave bit his lip as he stared off into the distance, thinking.

"Weird, but in a good way," Dave replied after a while, leaning into his embrace. The two laugh slightly before Dave lightly presses a kiss to Klaus' lips. Though as he goes to move away, Klaus leans forward, deepening the kiss. Dave smiles happily, wrapping his arms around Klaus' neck. One hand entangling itself into his hair. Klaus' arms around Dave's waist, drawing him closer. 

The two lovebirds were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't notice the thud of footsteps stopping by the doorway. Nor did they notice the presence of little number Five. Well, not until he knocked lightly on the door. 

The couple broke apart and turned around to stare at the newcomer. "Who's this?" He questioned, his eyes slightly narrowing. 

"Hi! My names Dave, you must be Five," Dave held out his hands. Five glanced at the hand, before turning back to Klaus. Dave frowned slightly as he lowered his hand, only for it be to be grabbed by Klaus. 

"Where is it?" Five asked after looking him up and down. 

"Where's what?" Klaus questioned, his grip on Dave's hand tightening. 

"You know, I can recognize the symptoms," Five had walked over to Klaus' desk as he spoke. Now he had really lost the two vets on the bed, they glanced weirdly at each other before turning back to Five.

"Symptoms of what?" Dave questioned.

"The jet lag. Full body itch. Headache that feels like someone shoved a box of cotton up into your nose and through your brain. You gonna tell me about it?" Five's voice wasn't filled with concern, but need, the sound had Dave frowning, but Klaus just shrugged.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Klaus' eyes drifted sideways before snapping to Five when he took a step forward.

"You time travelled, but you need a briefcase for it, so I'll ask again, where is it?" Five hissed. Dave and Klaus glance at each other, slightly questioning whether they should tell him or not.

"Why do you care about it anyway?" Klaus asked finally, avoiding the question.

"I need it so I can go back and..." Five trailed off as he regarded Dave.

"To stop the apocalypse? Do you really have that little faith in us?" Klaus chided cheekily. Five's eyes narrow at him.

"You told him," It wasn't a question, and Five's voice was filled with annoyance and disappointment, causing Klaus to shrink in on himself. Drave frowned, squeezing Klaus' arms to try and comfort him.

"Of course I told him, I tell Dave everything," Klaus responds, his voice slightly shaking. Dave's frown deepens as his gaze moved from Five to Klaus. Moving forward Dave pecked Klaus o the check,

"Hey, why don't you show me around town?" Dave whispered, trying to defuse the situation. It worked as almost instantly Klaus smiled down at him, nodding happily in agreement. The two got up, and walked past five, much to his chagrin.

"Where are you going?" Five called after them.

"The Interrogation's over," Klaus called over his shoulder, his happy mood returning. 

As the couple made their way outside, they pass by Pogo and Grace. Klaus smiled sadly at the sight, whilst Dave squeezed their entwined hands. Pogo nods at them, not really taking notice before going back to trying to fix Grace. The couple didn't stop until they reached the front parlour. They stopped when they saw the shattered chandelier. 

"What happened here?" Dave questioned quietly. Klaus shrugged as he glanced around.

"Klaus, Klaus' friend," Diego called, causing both Dave and Klaus' eyes to instantly jump to him.

"Hey, where you going?" Klaus questioned his eyes briefly, flickering to the silver briefcase he carried.

"No," Diego turns to face Klaus and Dave as he speaks, breaking off when he noticed Dave. A frown formes on his face.

"Come on, please!" Klaus begged as Dave smiles in amusement at his lover. 

"Fine," Diego conceded, eyeing Dave curiously. The couple smirk at each other as they follow Diego to his car. "I'm Diego by the way,"

"Dave, it's nice to meet you," Dave replies as he and Klaus slip into the back of the car. Klaus, who had gotten in first, was lying against the door and his seat. As Dave got in, he 'accidentally' feel against Klaus, causing them both to laugh.

"Hey," Klaus whispers when Dave makes no move to get up. Instead, he smirked at Klaus as he leans closer, brushing his lips against Klaus'. In response, Klaus wrapped his arms around Dave's waist and dragged him closer. Smashing their lips together.

In the front of the car, Diego shuffles in his seat awkwardly. He coughed awkwardly, though the two that were making out didn't seem to notice. Diego cringes slightly as Klaus moans into Dave's mouth. Not knowing what else to do, Diego slams his palm onto the horn. 

The couple jumps apart, and Diego starts the car, smirking in relief.

"Fuck you," Klaus hisses as Dave turns around and leans into Klaus.

The ride was silent, Klaus running a hand through Dave's hair as he gently kisses his forehead. Dave silently played with Klaus' freehand. Diego's eyes occasionally flickering to the rearview mirror, a million questions burning on his tongue. 

"You can drop us off anywhere," Klaus called, breaking the silence. Diego hummed in response as parked. The couple silently gets out of the car, except for Dave's soft 'thank you'.


End file.
